This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry with antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, the presence of conductive structures such as conductive housing structures and conductive components can influence antenna performance. Antenna performance may not be satisfactory if the housing structures are not configured properly and interfere with antenna operation or if antennas are undesirably influenced due to conductive structures in nearby components. Device size can also affect performance. It can be difficult to achieve desired performance levels in a compact device, particularly when the compact device has conductive components and housing structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as electronic devices that include conductive structures.